My Greatest Nightmare
by Ven1990
Summary: Ventus goes aginst his better judgement and enters the quarantined Raccoon City in search of his younger brother. There he finds a skillfull special agent, a beautiful rookie officer, and a horror unlike anything he could have imagined.
1. Ark One: First Nightmare 1

This project is mostly for experimental purposes to see if I can write a decent, point-of-view story. But I hope you enjoy it as well so please read and review.

I don't own Resident Evil or Kingdom Hearts. But I'm saving up for both…I currently have $17.89! So close! XD

* * *

><p>I looked up at saw all that my blurry vision would allow. The large shadow creeping closer and closer to me. The police girl, not far form me, laid there unconscious. I could feel the heat of the flames dancing around us. The blood from my opened wound pooled on the cold cement. The shadow finally arrives and grabs me by the collar. I'm lifted into the air and watch as my limp body sways. Death is surly here…<p>

Sorry let me start over…It was September 26, 1998. That's when it all started...It was the end of my life, and the start of…

**Ark One: First Nightmare 1**

The city seemed too quite. It gave an eerie chill that ran down my spine. Everywhere I looked there didn't seem to be a single soul. The dark streets where lit by dull lamps. Newspapers and other trash cluttered the sidewalks. The street I was walking on was suddenly blocked off. A turned over fire truck, ironically on fire it's self, blocked my path.

_What the hell happened here?_

I remembered the news broad cast from the other day. Raccoon City now under quarantine! The headlines all said. But no reporter gave any details. All I know is that the shit really hit the fan with this trashy looking city.

Your probably wondering, what the hell I'm doing here, right? Why go walking into a piece of crap city like this? Well, it's simple really. I couldn't leave him here. After hearing the news I tried to reach his cell. No answer. Maybe he had gotten out sure, but why not accept my calls. The reporters did say one thing that got under my skin. That under no circumstances should anyone in anyway contact friends or family. Hearing that, I could only to assume the worst. But, I know him better then anyone. He's a fighter. He has to be alive in this hellish city.

I look to my left and see an alleyway. It's narrow and dark. My better instinct told me not to go, but there was no other way. The alley was far dirtier then the street was. As I passed farther and farther down, I noticed a foul smell. Finally, I see a human form. And I also find the source of the stench. On the side of the wall was a dead body.

"Aww! Fuck!" I said. I began to inspect the body. The man had a huge piece of his shoulder missing. His right arm was barely hanging on. The shoulder looked as if it had been chewed on. I close my eyes and begin to walk on. "The fuck is up with this town?"

I hear moans coming from behind me. I turn and see the corpse I had just pass by crawling towards me. I couldn't believe what I saw. The man reached for me with his one good arm, but I kicked it away. I moved faster and kept my distance.

_How the-! How is a dead man chasing me!_

As I find myself farther in the alley, I notice more and more corpses along the path. Some still on the ground and some standing.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled. I found myself surrounded by about ten of those dead men. Four of them behind me, and six in front. I was sure that I was a goner.

"Get down!" I heard.

I follow the mysterious order and suddenly an eruption of gunfire fills the air. The dead men grunt and groan as they fall to the ground. I slowly stand and look at my surroundings. Each of the dead men's brains where blown all over the alleyway. I fight back the urge to barf. I then turn to the source of the gunfire. A tall man with long brown hair stands a few meters away. He had dark shades on even though it was night. He wore a badass long coat, with what looks like a military uniform on underneath. The man carries a Ingram M-11 sub-machine gun, in his right hand. He reloads his gun and looks at me.

"Well you ok?" He asks. I nod.

"Fine…" I tell him.

"Didn't think I'd find a survivor out here…" he says to himself. "Get going kid…if you're lucky, you can get out of this city while you still can." He jolts and places his left hand to his ear. "…yes…Sorry…I know, but the infected where in my way as well…the civilian was just lucky that I needed through…"

"Wha-!" I started to say.

"Rodger continuing mission." He says. The man walks past me, and the dead bodies.

"Hey you! Buddy!" I call out. "You want to tell me what the hell that was!" He ignores my voice. "Hey!" I yell while chasing him down the alley.

"Get out of here kid, incase you haven't noticed its dangerous here." He says.

"I have my reasons for coming to this place. I don't care if there are a hundred of those things." I tell him.

"You came here after the outbreak? What a dumbass…fine waste the second chance I just gave you and get yourself killed. I'm not saving you again…" He puts his hand to his ear again. "…It's the civilian he's following me now."

_Is he a nut? No wait…_

I see a devise just inside of his ear.

"Like I'd leave the guy with a gun…" I smarted off. The man pulls a gun from his side and points the barrel on my temple. I tense up as I feel the cold gun placed against my skin. The man laughs to himself as he spins the gun around and hands it to me. It was a Browning HP.

"Here then…" he said. "I picked this up in an abandoned patrol car." I take a hold of the gun. "If you're that determined to go farther in, then you'll need that." He extends his left hand away and a grappling hook shoots out from his sleeve. The man is pulled to the top of a building.

"H-Hey! Your just gonna leave me here!" I shouted.

"I have my own concerns and none involve you." He told me as he got to his feet. "A tip for you kid. Headshots are best when dealing with them." And with that he was gone.

I look at the Browning. It was in good condition. I pull out the magazine. Thirteen rounds. That was all!

_Asshole could have at least given me a second clip._

I reload, and prepare for whatever's ahead. The alley finally opens up into a street again. I'm relieved that I didn't run into one of those monsters again. I can't afford to waste any ammo. I continue on still ready to shoot if I have to. I come across another zombie. This time a woman. I look on and feel myself about to lose my lunch. The thing was eating what was left of a child. Could it have been her own? I don't think I want to know. It didn't notice my presence. I probably won't get another chance to practice using this gun. Sick and disturbed by this site, I take aim.

**Bang**

She lay next to the child, her brains spread across the pavement. The child's torso is nearly a hollow shell. I can hold it in no longer. Vomit spews out and onto the street. I had never used a gun to kill someone. No…they are not humans anymore. After catching my breath, I move on.

I walk on in a cold sweat. There had been no monsters around me since the woman. I began to wonder how many could be left alive. Was it only that man from before and I? I had to find him…

_Where could he be? Wait! The college! He's got to be there!_

Too bad I had no idea where the college was. I snap back and realize that the street has five more of them walking about. I raise the Browning and fire. Three are down. I move to the left and take aim to kill the last two. I see nine more coming around the corner.

_Fuck!_

I take one more shot. And one more body falls to the ground. I turn around and see seven more to my right. I take out two more. Three more now on my left. I'm surrounded once again. Eighteen of them all around and me with only six rounds left. I was about to try and take out a few and make an opening, when a shot erupted from nowhere and took out one of them. The sound came from a building to my left. Three more shots fire. An opening forms. I don't know who was firing, but whomever it was I owed big time. Together, he and I take out the remaining zombies. Now I was out of bullets. I moved to the building.

"Excuse me…" I say. "Who ever you are thank you! I'm really grateful! I just got to this city and I don't know what exactly what's going on! I'm also out of ammo! If it's ok, may I come in?"

I wait for answer. A moment's time a woman emerges from the building. She was no more then a year or two older then I. She had blue hair and eyes, as well as a noticeable bust. Her uniform showed that she was in law enforcement. A member of the city's S.W.A.T. team, most likely. In her hands is a Heckler & Koch VP70 and on her side was a MP5 sub-machine gun.

"Well come on in…" She said. I walked inside. She was not alone. Six others where inside as well. Three boys my age, an older girl, an older man, and a child.

"Is this it…?" I asked. The police girl nodded. "Thank you again for the help…"

"Yo man, you said you just got into town, right?" One of the boys asked. His hair was jet black and spiky. "How did you pull that off? Didn't the government seal the city off?"

"I looked all around the city, for a break in the blockade. I was lucky since they where still getting things together a couple miles away from here." I told them.

"Can you lead us back there!" the old man asked.

"I'm sorry but I got all turned around, and I've run into a lot of those things out there." I told them. "I'm not sure I could get you there safely, even if I could take you back there."

"I doubt that that hole in the blockade would even still be there if we made it back." The police girl said. "Any soldiers that catch us trying to escape will probably shoot us down on site."

"Even if we aren't zombies! Geeze!" The red head boy exclaimed.

"The threat of this "disease" is to great to allow it to spread." She told them. She looked at me. "Now about you why in god's name would someone want in here?"

"…I came here to find someone…" I told her. "I didn't know that this was the state of the city. Can one of you please explain things to me? What the hell happened here?"

"…I only know what I know from second hand information, and reports." She told me.

It was then I learned of the S.T.A.R.S. mission to the Arklsy Research Facility. The police girl had herself read the reports, and at first couldn't believe it. The S.T.A.R.S members had discovered that the pharmaceutical company, Umbrella, had conducted experiments to manufacture biological weapons. Since the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S had no proof of what had happened, their stories couldn't be confirmed. But the infection caused by this "T-virus" had already begun to spread to the city. Earlier today she, as a member as the newly formed SWAT, did her best to defend the barricade. However, as her fellow operatives began to drop like flies, she soon found herself struggling to survive in the streets. She found a few survivors and had remained here with them the reminder of the night. I wrap my mind over this information.

"I'm going back out there…" I told them.

"But, that be suicide!" a blue haired boy says. "Who ever you came here to find is most likely dead."

"Hey Isa! Don't be so-!" the red haired boy started.

"Hey I can't help it if he refuses to except reality." The blue haired boy added.

"Look I don't care if you think I'm nuts. I'm still going to go. The thing is…I don't know my way around. And as of now I'm out of ammo." I told them. "If you could spare a clip of ammunition and point the way I need to go, I'll be fine."

"Sorry to say, but we're not at liberty to hand over ammo here." The police girl told me. "But if you scratch our back, we'll scratch yours." She motioned me to follow her with the finger. I followed and she handed me a box of ammo, 15 rounds. "There's this gun shop not to far from here. I was about to go off and see if I could find some more weapons and ammunition there for us. But, I could use and extra pair of eyes to watch my back. If you come with me there is a chance of use getting a hold of enough ammo that you can have your fair share."

"If it hasn't already been pillaged." I reminded her.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." She said. "We need more fire power if we want to get out of here…"

I thought for a moment. I may have no reason to help these people, but I myself need more ammunition. With nothing I'd be dead in a matter of minutes. This mutual partnership could be for the best.

"Alright…you got a deal, umm…" I started.

"Aqua…" She said as she offered me her hand. I took her hand with my own.

"Ventus." I told her.

Aqua lead me to the back exit of the building. It was just going to be her and I. The other girl stood near the door ready to close it off after we leave.

"Once we head out we'll head non-stop for the Kendo Gun Shop." She said. "Be ready, who knows what we'll find."

I looked away. On the wall was a working clock. As I looked on it turned to twelve midnight. September 27, 1998. I took a deep breath.

"Let's Go!" I said as we charged out the door.

I didn't know it then but this city was now over run with zombies. With a hand full of lucky, or maybe unlucky, survivors. This was how it had begun. It was the end of my life, and the start of my greatest nightmare.


	2. Ark One: First Nightmare 2

I play a lot of Resident Evil, but even I can make some mistakes on small details. I'm doing research on the guns, the enemies, layout of the city, and timeline of the outbreak. But if someone else finds a hole in my logic, a contradiction to the time line, or anything else please don't hastate to let me know and if can be corrected, I'll do so.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I don't own Resident Evil or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ark One: First Nightmare 2<strong>

I ran out only a few seconds behind the police girl, Aqua. She new the city and took point. This back ally was as dirty as the streets. We marched on quickly but quietly. Near the end of the ally, a zombie lurked just a meter from the exit to the street.

"We can move past it…" She told me.

She moved to the right and I to the left. As the zombie noticed us, it let out a moan it would just reach in the general directions unable to decide on witch target to focus on. He may have missed his chance at a meal, but only a little way's across the street I saw three of them feasting away on some poor bastard. I could here him crying out too. He was still alive. But I followed behind Aqua and we ignored his cries. Both of us knowing that there was no saving him now anyway.

Now that we had more running room in the streets we picked up the speed. How long where we running? I don't know. I tried my best to only focus on a limited range everything within two meters of me, and Aqua. Before I had noticed it she had gotten to far of a lead on me.

_Damn it!_

"Hey keep up!" She called.

We came to the next street. Five zombies stood in our way. But they weren't the real problem. The road was covered in wrecked cars. Aqua pulled out her MP5 and took no time at all to take them down. A quick spray and that was it. She ran up to the block road.

"Come on we'll improvise from here…" She said as she ran forwards.

Aqua leapt onto the hood of a car. I followed after her. She seemed very athletic. Guess it came with her job. We leapt from car to car and soon found ourselves in front of the police station. It was deserted except for a few zombies in uniforms. Aqua turned her sight away from them.

"Hey couldn't we search the station for weapons?" I asked.

"We cleaned out the armory when the SWAT was sent out." She told me. "I know we won't find much."

We leapt down after coming to a fire truck wreaked into a patrol car. The rest of the wreckage near by was non scaleable, but there was an abandoned bus that we could use to cross the rest of the wreckage.

I moved to the door and pulled open the door. Aqua quickly followed and closed the door. I soon came to regret the decision. Aqua and I looked on and there where several dead bodies. We both raise our weapons, not sure if any of them will pop up from their seats or not. I go first and scan the area. Taking a good look at every one of the bodies I pass. We make about half way through when a soft moan comes from the front of the bus Aqua turns around and takes aim with her H&K. A male zombie rises from his seat. I turn back to watch and I see another female zombie reaching for her quietly.

"AQUA!" I called. The zombie grabs a hold of her. She fights back and forces the zombie off the keep it from biting. I take aim.

**Bang**

The female falls over the seat railing as Aqua takes out the male across the bus.

"Thanks for that…" She says. I look around to make sure no of the other bodies are moving.

"Let's get off this damn thing." I told her.

We make it to the other end without any more problems. I pull open the door and take a look out side. Nothing was in the street but trash and fire. I step out and take a look around. I look to a nearby liquor store. And a man stumbles out, a living person. But I can smell the alcohol as if he'd been bathing in it.

"Ey!" He yelled as he pulled out a piece. He takes a shot at me, but his aim was off. I took cover behind a turned over car.

"Hold your fire! I'm human!" I shout. More shots echo around.

_This guy's dangerous!_"

I take a quick look. He wore a police uniform. I turn and see Aqua still in the bus waiting with her weapon in the door.

"He's a police officer…" I tell her. I motion for her to keep an eye on me.

Moving along the car I get ready to distract him. I make a dash along a café patio and aim my gun to scare him. He takes a couple of shots at me. And Aqua rushes out.

"Freeze!" She shouts.

But the man doesn't freeze or put down his weapon. Instead he aims at Aqua. With only a moment to think I ready my Browning HP and carefully aim. Closing my right eye and focusing I pull the trigger. He drops the gun after I shoot his hand, and cries out in pain.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "Son of a-!"

I lower my gun.

"You brought that on your self…" I told him. "Clam down alright!"

He shoots me an angry look and charges at me. Nearly tripping over him self, trying to get to me. I don't take him seriously. He may have been bigger, but I can take a drunk who can't even stand straight. Aqua shoots him in the leg. As he falls to the ground I notice that he was reaching for a gun that he had behind his back stuck in his pants.

He cries as Aqua kicks away both his weapons and turns him over.

"Don't kill me please…Please…" He cried. She knocked the man out. Aqua then takes a pair of handcuffs from his side and cuffs him to a near by rail.

I grab his first gun. The gun was damaged after my shot. But there were five bullets I could use in mine. I stick the damaged gun in my pocket. Aqua takes a breath and continues over into another ally. I leave the other gun behind and chase after her.

"Did you know him…?" I asked.

"Did…but he ran off when things got out of control." She said. "I figured he'd have enough sense to get out of here. But he just went to drown himself in booze…typical…Damn it."

"Should we take him with us, once he sobers up?" I ask.

"I don't know if he'd cooperate while he's like this. And I never particularly liked him, but…" She told me. "We'll take him back with us if we can...I think she'd do that…"

We come to a dead end but she leaps over a dumpster. I follow her to the other side and watch her walk up a staircase along the building. Any normal time I'd be checking out her ass, but now I'm more worried about watching out for another attack. Man, I'm already starting to wish I had my old life back. I almost wish I hadn't come here. This railing of staircases takes us around the building. The alleys were covered in filth. Scum, blood, and trash littered the area. And the walls where tattered with graffiti and missing persons flyers. We made it to a metal caged door.

"This is a basketball court, once we pass through, we'll be at the Kendo's back door." She told me.

I peek inside, and notice four zombies inside.

"Once we get passed, huh?" I repeated.

She opens the door and we run through. I fan right, and Aqua goes to the left. They notice our presence and move for the closest target available. Before I make it to the door on the other side I notice a small chain hanging on the end of the metal fence. Aqua kicks the door open and we dart through the door. As I step outside the court, I close the door and chain it. Aqua spies a small lock not far from where I found the chain. We step back and look at the trapped zombies. It may not have been much, but it was enough to hold them back.

"Well we aren't going back that way…" I said. Aqua almost chuckled, but turned around and kept walking.

"Come on, it's right over here…" She said.

I followed her around the nearby corner. There was a blue door leading into the neighboring building. Aqua turned the handle, but it wouldn't open. An annoyed look ran across her face as she got down on her knee. Aqua reached into her pocket and pulled out a pin. She then began to fiddle around with the lock.

"Lock picking huh?" I said. "Then you can really pick it?"

"I learned from the best…" She told me. "Don't worry I'll have it done in a second."

I hear a pitter pattering sound growing louder. I look down the alleyway and don't see anything. It's gets louder. A shadow walks around the corner. It's a Doberman, but I can see the inside of its ribcage, it was missing large patches of its skin, had teared flesh and bit marks covering it, and its eyes where ghostly white. This damn thing was falling all apart! It sniffed the air and turned to look at us with a low growl. Dark slim like drool fell from its mouth.

"You've gotta be shitting me…" I said.

"Fuck…" I heard Aqua curse.

I aimed me gun and took a shot at the dog's leg as it began to charge. It fell over but quickly recovered.

"Get the door. I'll handle this bitch." I said.

I shot the damn thing, but it moved and I missed the head. Another one charges around the corner.

_Fuck!_

I shoot again and the first dog goes down with a whimper. The second then leaps at me and actually gives me a clear shot at his head. One shot through the forehead and it falls.

"Down boy!" I said as it crashed to the ground.

"Having fun there?" Aqua asked me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey I though it be opened by now!" I asked with a quick glance. I look back and another dog came around the corner. I get spooked and fire. The dog is pushed back by my shot but gets to its feet in no time.

"I think they like us…" She says.

"Sorry but I'm a cat person…" I say as I put the beast down.

Aqua cracks the lock and we rush it. She takes no time and moves over to the front door to see if it's locked. I let out a sigh of relief. But it's short lived. I feel a gun barrel put to the back of my head.

"Don't you move! You want to loot my store, then you've gotta another thing coming, punk!" A man says.

_Damn it! Not Again!_

Aqua spins around and aims her gun in my direction. She looks closely at the man threatening me.

"Robert! Robert It's me! Aqua!" She says.

"Huh! Aqua?" He repeats. He takes a good look at her and lowers his gun.

I look at the man and let out another sigh. I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with another crazed gunner. The man was rather bulky, and had messy black hair. He was Asian it seemed. He laughed at the sight of the police girl.

"Well aren't you a sight for swore eyes!" He said. "What are you still doing running around here sweet-thing!"

"I could say the same thing to you!" She said. "Why haven't you taken off!"

"Well when this whole thing started people were going crazy with fear." He said. "And the last thing you'd want is crazy nut running through the city guns blazing! Sure I gave out a few arms the defenseless, but there's been so many that just wanted to loot the place and take everything. I just assumed you where to when you picked that lock." He gave me a quick look. "Oh…uh sorry about that little guy."

"No problem…" I said.

"Robert this is a civilian that's been helping me out…his name is Ventus…" She told him. "He may not look it but he's a hell of a shot."

"Glad to meet cha, the names Robert Kendo." He said.

"Pleasure…" I said sarcastically.

"Robert here and his brother would work on special firearms for the R.P.D. and the S.T.A.R.S unit." She told me. Aqua then took a look at Robert. "I've got a small group of civilians a mile or two away. We're planning on escaping, but are low on weapons, if you could spear some it would be great."

"It no problem for you Aqua." He laughed.

"Say, you repair guns too right?" I ask as I pull out the drunken officer's gun from before. "You think this is worth fixing up?"

"Heheha, I could fix damage like this in my sleep." He told me. "Give me about an hour and I'll have it all ready."

"Thank you Robert." She told him.

"No problem, you two can wait over there…" He told us.

As Robert worked on the gun, Aqua took a look to the guns and ammo. She loaded what she could into large duffle bags. I looked across the shop. The front of the store was really pathetic. It was just a door and three windows for the wall. It looks fragile enough to be smashed through by one of those zombies. I settle down and take a breath. I twirled the gun around my finger, like is one of those old gunslinger movies I used to watch.

_Hump…it's been a long time…_

My thought is interrupted by Aqua. She sets the bags of guns down and sits in front of me on the counter near the back of the store. She relaxes and pops her neck a little. After a sigh she looks at me twirling my gun around my finger.

"You know I've got to ask…" She said. "You don't seem like a pro with that, but your no amateur either. Where did you learn how to shoot?"

"My father and uncle where hunters." I told her. "They taught my brother and I to shoot rifles, handguns, shotguns, you know the usual."

"A hunter huh?" She said.

"I haven't really shot anything for five years now though…I'm pretty rusty…"

"Why's that?"

I stop the twirling, and look at my gun. It started taking my back. Memories bad and good flowed into my mind. I don't really know why, but I started to tell her.

"My mom got really sick…" I said. "My dad took her to a hospital in a big city, and stayed there with her. My uncle watched over my brother and I. We visited her every weekend and she always seemed strong. It seemed like she would get better any day." I look to Aqua's face. "Well my dad comes back all of a sudden, and tells us she had just died. My uncle takes us to her. I saw here just lying on a table, cold, lifeless…the doctors said my father just broke down when it happened. I stay and help with some technical stuff, paperwork, and burryal rights. I come home and found that dad killed our uncle and then shot him self in the head…my brother saw the whole thing. I only saw dad…" I sit down on the desk as well. "He looked at me while he did it…He looked like…everything was already gone… that he had lost everything. The two of us didn't speak for three weeks."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up bad memories." Aqua interrupted.

"It's alright. After all of that I had never touched a gun again…well until now that is…" I told her. "I finished school and took over my dad's company. It's nothing as huge as umbrella, but I've been living a very comfortable life. My brother…he ah…went to college…studying to be a doctor…wanted to find out what killed mom, and cure it…He was doing well from what I had heard too, I haven't seen him for two years. Talked a lot over the phone, and sent emails. But I knew he was studding here…in Raccoon."

"So the person you want to find is your brother…" She said.

"Yeah…"

"What's his name?" She asks.

I look her dead in the eye.

"Vanitas…"

She gives me a small smile.

"Well if he's at the university, your brother's chances of survival have all ready incressed." She told me. "I've been there before, all those labs and sealed doors, the only place I've seen more security is at the police station."

"Since we are swooping stories…what where you doing before this?" I asked.

"Not much…" she said. "I joined the police force so that I could keep my hometown safe…pretty basic motivations I guess. I had applied to join S.T.A.R.S. before but came short in the selection. My friend Rebecca was able to get in though…"

"S.T.A.R.S.? Didn't you mention them before? Weren't they the ones who went to investigate those mountains?" I asked.

"Yeah…They are." She told me.

"Well where the hell where they when the shit hit the fan?" I asked.

"Chris left a while back to look into Umbrella. Barry moved his family to Canada…Rebecca got out of the city too a bit before the outbreak. Brad's running around somewhere, but I wouldn't count on him much. And Jill, she resigned a little while ago. I don't know if she made it out of the city." She said. "I hope she did though."

"Where you close?" I asked.

"I looked up to her, as a bit of a role model." She told me. "She's the one who taught me the fine arts of lock picking too."

I got up and took a couple steps forward.

"And here I was hopping to hear about some steamy office romance…" I said jokingly.

I turn and duck narrowly dodging whatever it was she had just thrown at me. Before either she or I can say anything else, Robert comes back and interrupts us.

"I've got it all-huh? Am I interrupting something?" He asked us.

"Just a pervert's dirty thoughts." Aqua told him.

"Hey! I was just kidding! It was a J-O-K-E!" I defended.

I grab on of the duffle bags she had lying on the ground. Aqua takes the other. Robert approaches me and pats my back.

"Don't sweet it kid…I'd be lying if I said I hadn't-" He started.

"Please don't finish that sentence…" I added.

I take a look at the gun he had just placed in my hand. It was a Beretta 92F but it had seemed that Robert had customized it. It was slender and had a silver finish to the magazine and trigger.

"Like it?" He asked.

"What did you do to it?"

"It's called a Samurai Edge. A specialty here for the old boys at S.T.A.R.S." He told me. " I was just going to repair the Beretta, but I figured why not fix it up even more. I didn't know what you'd like so I just gave you the standard upgrade."

I take the weapon and check it out aiming it around in random directions. The damn thing was light! And it had fixed sighting. I take a look and it had a thirteen round capacity.

"Interesting…I like it, I really like it." I said.

"Think of it as a gift for helping Aqua out there." He told me.

"Robert, you should come with us." Aqua added.

"Can't…There are sill some things I got to take care of." He told us. "If I get a chance…I'll meet up with you all later on the outside…"

"It isn't safe here…" I added.

However no matter how much we warned him, or pleaded for him to come with us Robert refused. He wouldn't budge an inch. I told Aqua then that we needed to get going. She hesitantly left out the back door, not wanting to leave a friend behind. I was about to join her when all of a sudden Robert put his had on my shoulder. He placed around my back a gun strap of some kind. And then placed his shotgun inside. It had a pistol grip and a sawn-off barrel. I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like a Remington M870.

"Are you sure!" I quickly asked.

"I'll be fine." He said. I saw in his hand a bow gun in his hands. "Just keep an eye on her for me she's a good kid."

He pushed me out and shut the door. Could hear his muffled voice form behind the door. "Stay alive ok!" I decided not to argue and quickly followed after Aqua. I caught up to her at the wrecked ambulance just out side of the fenced of zombies. The back of the vehicle was open. She took out her H&K and shot out the front window. As I follow her through, I turn around and close the ambulance door. We make it out side and stand not far from the bus. Aqua with out hesitation darts towards the bus. I know that she wants to check on the officer. Before she can get into the bus to pass to the other side where we left him, screams roar out form his direction.

"AHH! FUCKING GOD! HELP! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Aqua's face looks horrified. As she pulls the door open to try and get through to him, I grab her arm. She looked back at me with a look of shock on her face.

"It's too late…" I told her.

She clenched her teeth, and her fist. Aqua punched at the wall of the bus. I could swear I heard her mutter, "I'm sorry…" Before continuing on back to where we left the others. It was at that moment that her situation had dawned on me. A few moments ago she had told me how she and that man didn't get along to well. Aqua wanted to protect these people with all of her heart. It was more then some morel duty to her. I imagined how hard it must have been for her to see her home get destroyed and watch as so many people died. Friends…Family…If I had lost my brother I didn't know what I would do…

We made it back to the safe house with little to no problems. I took a break and rested for another hour or so. They only had a little food there, and only water to drink. I was given a slice of bread and cheese from the little boy within their group. He had light steel-blue hair and his bangs hid one of his eyes.

"Hey little man. What's your name?" I asked.

He stood there and looked at me silently, before running back over to the elderly man. He started coughing a little as he hugged onto the man.

"I'm sorry, the boy doesn't speak much." He told me.

"It's ok…" I replied. "Are you his grandfather?"

"Oh my heavens no." He said. "I'm a collaborating witness, you might say."

"Witness? To this…?"

"I have data stolen from the Umbrella labs, I plan on releasing the data and expose their inhuman experiments. With Miss Aqua's help of course."

"Is that so? Well I guess the police girl best keep a close eye on you Mr.-?"

"Ansem…"

"So the boy?"

"Ah! Yes his name is Ienzo. I rescued him form the labs. They where about to conduct experiments on this child."

"What! There messing around with kids too!"

"The boys parents where killed, became infected I suspect."

"What kind of people…!" I started to say. "Would do these kind of things to a kid…"

"People…oh no. The employees of umbrella, and those who run it… We are all monsters worse then those in the streets, selling our souls to this devil's project."

"We? You mean you where one of them?"

"You don't suppose they just let a complete stranger walk in and out of valuable data and a test subject do you now?"

"Hump…so Mr. Ansem do you suppose this is a way of taking back that lost soul?"

"Hahahum…only time will tell…I'm just glade I could spare this child from being used as a lab rat, and then thrown away like trash."

The child coughed a bit more into the man's robes. Aqua and the others soon approached me. The three guys that where my age and the one other girl came right up to me. The one other girl besides Aqua gives me my share of ammo from the supplies.

"Dude! Aqua said you've got some mad skills with that thing." The redheaded Lea said.

"Hey man, could you give us a few firing lessons before you take off?" The dark haired Zack asked me.

"Cut it out you guys, Ventus has his own worries you know." Aqua told them. She walked me to the front door. As she opened the door the Aqua pointed out to the west. "The college university is two miles in that direction."

"Got it…"

I walk out of there and pull out my new Samurai Edge.

"Be careful out there, I won't be with you to watch your back this time." She said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Five hours…" She added.

"Huh?"

"That's how long I can give you to come back and join us. But once that times up we'll be moving on."

"I don't think there's a single place to get out of here from."

"The area that you came from is where we'll start looking, then head east around the city until an exit can be found. And if none can be we'll head into the city's swears."

"Huh? Why tell me all that?"

"Obviously, so that you and your brother can try and catch-up if you miss the five hour mark." She added with a confident smirk. Aqua gives me a look that says good luck as she closes the door.

_Still don't want to leave anyone behind huh?_

I ready the Samurai Edge and booked it at full speed.

_This university wasn't too far. If I hurry then I can make it back with Vanitas in enough time._

At least that's what I believed as I ran onwards. They discoveries I would make there would soon change everything. My nightmare…had only just started.


End file.
